Evolution
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: The Book of the Moon says that Man evolved from Wolves. Here's a look at how this may have happened...


**Evolution**

-

A wolf that slinks behind a bush,

Is preying on a deer.

The deer has caught the wolf's scent,

Its eyes are wide in fear.

With a hop and a skip it sprints away,

But a wolf's best weapon is speed.

He catches his prey, sinks his teeth to the neck,

And his heart suddenly fills with greed.

His fellow pack crowds around,

Come to collect their share.

But the wolf's mouth curls into a snarl,

And he stops them with an icy glare.

The Alpha Male steps forward,

A growl rumbles in his throat.

The wolf slowly sinks away,

But inside he begins to gloat.

The Alpha Male starts towards the game,

The wolf leaps at him with a cry.

The claws, the snarls, the teeth in the neck,

The Alpha Male falls to the ground to die.

The pack stares at the wolf in horror,

As he stands on the dead wolf's back.

He triumphantly grins a sly wolf's grin,

He's now the leader of the pack.

But something's changed within the wolf,

His insides are all corrupt.

He notices the pack slinking towards the game,

And his anger starts to erupt.

He grabs the deer by its front left hoof,

And begins to eat more than his share.

The pack looks at the wolf in disgust,

What he's doing just isn't fair!

When the wolf is done there's but half of it left,

To be shared among eight other wolves.

The pack creeps forward, slowly, hopefully,

The wolf laughs inside, 'Fools!'

'I've done all the work; I brought the deer down,

While the others lazed around and played.'

Then he gets an idea, like a light bulb turning on,

Surely now there's profit to me made!

'If you want to be well fed and happy,' he calls,

'If you want to be in a good mood.

Bring me treats and nibbles,

Thus feed me and I'll give you food.'

The pack looks at each other in confusion,

For this is not a wolf's way.

The pack is supposed to hunt for game,

And all share what they bring in that day.

They grumble and mutter as they walk off,

Because they couldn't catch any game,

Every wolf only kills 3 out of 10 times,

They're hungry and know who to blame.

But being the natural wolves that they are,

They can't take on the Alpha Male.

And so the wolf is safe for the time,

As the rest of the pack turn their tail.

But what could they get the wolf? They wondered,

What would he really need?

'I know! Ask me!' a voice piped up,

as the pack's runt began to plead.

'I may be small.' Her tiny voice said,

'But even I can see.

His heart has turned so black, so rotten,

He'll take anything to satisfy his greed.'

So the pack set off in twos, or threes,

To find the wolf's offering.

While all along the runt sat in the dirt,

And a question she kept pondering.

'What could have changed him?' She thought as she sat,

'From the wolf we used to know.

He was so kind and caring, devoted to pack life,

And he gladly would have shared his doe.'

Meanwhile the pack had found berries,

Leaves of mint and vegetables too.

'It might not be meat,' They said to each other,

'But hopefully it just might do.'

When they got back they placed the gifts,

Next to the wolf, nice and neat.

With a one-sided grin he gathered the food,

And quickly gobbled the rest of the meat.

'I'm the best hunter,' he said to the pack,

'If you want food you'll do jobs galore.'

The pack sat obediently, though they weren't at all happy,

But the wolf had them under one claw.

For weeks and weeks he made them toil,

For very minimum feed.

At last the runt could stand no more,

How his heart was corrupt with greed.

She begged and pleaded for him to changed,

But the wolf just turned a deaf ear.

She turned around for she could not win,

And was followed out by the wolf's jeer.

The runt sighed to herself, 'I really tried,

I really did try my best.'

But before she could utter another word,

The wolf's claw was buried deep in her chest.

He cheated and lied, murdered an innocent child,

Did all the evil that one wolf can.

The wolf slowly rose taller above the pack,

For that wolf had become a man.


End file.
